Connection
by AngelsSanctuary03
Summary: this is about the connection of two individuals beyond time...exciting isn't it? please read and enjoy! i'll wait for your reviews! GODBLESS...
1. Chapter 1

**Connection**

**by: AngelsSanctuary03**

hi guys!! this is angelsSanctuary at your service!!! hope you'll support my fanfic as i support yours!!! read and enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome!!! You're late! WAKE UP NOW!" it's the yell of kagome's brother, sota, that made her fall from her bed.

"WHAT?!?!!" was her immediate reaction when she fell to the floor because of the yell she heard from her little brother.

"I said you're already late big sis, come on now it's time to eat breakfast." Sota said turning his back from his sister.

"wait."

"what now sis?" sota turned aroud to face her sister…oh, big mistake 'coz kagome was so pissed off to him.

"NEXT TIME DON'T SHOUT AT ME BECAUSE I'M DEADLY TIRED FROM REVIEWING AND I NEED TO TAKE A REST FOR AT LEAST ONE WHOLE NIGHT!!!"

"but…big sis…it's…" sota panickly said.

"WHAT!!!"

"nevermind it… s-sorry…" he hurridly headed back to their dining room down stairs.

"oh geez… that hurts…" she murmured to herself then turned her attention to her clock.

"oh my… oh my… I'M TERRIBLY LATE!!!" she immediately got dressed up then went down stairs where her family was eating.

"thanks for the food! Bye mama, grandpa, sota!" she went out from the house like a wind.

"oh…" her mama said.

" big sister is fast." Sota commented. 'thank goodness she immediately forgot the incident.'

"right…right." Second emotioned by grandpa.

XXXXXXXXXX

_It's been five long years since Kagome saw that odd but memorable well…_

_Five long years since she saw that hanyou hanging down that Goshinboku tree having an arrow down his chest causing him to sleep in 50 years—Inuyasha._

_It's been five years now since she accepted to herself that she love that hanyou._

_Wait__**… love**__? oh…yeah…sort of._

It's been a while since Kagome had returned to her current time. 'Nothing has changed' she murmured to herself as she was walking down the street. It was Spring that time. The cherry blossom trees continues to bloom and its petals were flying to her along the way. It adds color to her blooming aura…very wonderful!

While walking, she remembered that before she hopped to the well, Inuyasha said something to her that made her wonder.

**_Flashback_**

"Inuyasha, come, tell it to me. I need to return to my time as soon as possible." Kagome said to the hanyou avoiding herself to get piss off.

"KEH! Nevermind! Don't think about it." Inuyasha just said.

"Okay. I'll go now."

"w-wait."

"What?"

For the first time, his face was shaded by 50 shades of red. "just hurry up and go here when you finish taking that thing you called exam. I'll tell you when you got back."

Kagome turned one of her eyebrow up. "oh."

"what are you waiting for?! Hurry up and go home!" he yelled at the confused Kagome.

"I know. Don't act like that in front of me." She turned her back on Inuyasha.

"Keh."

She jumped to the well. "That inuyasha. What really is he thinking?!"

"K-kagome…" the hanyou murmured to himself.

**_End Flashback_**

Kagome just sighed when she remembered those things. She still don't understand what Inuyasha is trying to tell her. "Maybe, he's just confused about something that's why he cannot say it to me directly. Anyway, I'll go back to that time again so why bother now? I'll just have to study this algebra subject for me to pass the exams! Go Kagome! You can do it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?! Spring Festival?!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah… we'll have our spring festival this week. Isn't that great?!" larra commented.

(A/n: Larra is my new character here.XD)

"That's.not.great."

"p-pardon?"

"Geez.. what about our classes? Our exams?"

"Kagome..are you in your mind? Of course we will not have any classes or examinations! It'll be move next week."

"oh my…oh." 'in a way, this is better. I'll be able to return to that time so that I could know what inuyasha is trying to tell me lately.' She thought to herself then walked away from her school.

"Oi, kagome, where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"no, you musn't!"

"and why I must not?"

"because…" larra made an evil grin on her face.

"uh-oh."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was now wearing a pink tanktop with white miniskirt, that's 3 inches above the knee, and a pair of white boots. Her hair was curled at the bottom and she has a light make-up(pink eyeshadows, thin eyeliner, lip gloss and blush on) and of course, she was handling a pair of…pom poms.

"you're awesome kagome!" larra complimented.

"you're silly. What did you do to me?"

"didn't I just tell you that the cheerleading competition will be on Friday? Unfortunately, one of my members has a high fever so she cannot perform with us." Larra answered.

"so? What's the relation of that with me?" kagome asked.

Larra made an evil grin again.

"what?" the miko panicked.

"you'll replace her!wahahaha!"

"Nani?! Are you out of your mind?! I don't think I could be able to perform properly because I only have 4 days!!! And…most importantly, I don't have any experiences in this… cheerleading thing! And… " she was about to add something when larra suddenly kneeled down in front of her. 'I hate to do this but..' the cheerleading captain thought to herself.

"w-what are you doing?" kagome asked confused.

"please kagome… join our group…you're our only hope. Have mercy on me! Please!" she has puppy eyes that's telling kagome to have pity on her. "please, if you don't join, I'll cry as loud and as long as I can until your mind changes and join my cheerleading squad!!wha—!" she was about to cry like she had said earlier when kagome stopped her.

"okay. I lose."

"you mean?"

"yeah. I'll join you.'

Larra's eyes became teary then she quickly hugged kagome tightly. "thank you kagome!!!you're my savior!"

"okay, okay, let go of me now. I'm choking." Kagome said while losing and grasping for air.

"oh, sorry. Hehehe… let's begin to pracitce now!"

"now?! as in…NOW?!" kagome said surprisingly while catching her breath.

"of course! What are you expecting? Let's go to the gym right now! they are waiting for us! Especially for YOU!" she held kagome's hand and run towards the gymnasium!

"w-wait!" the miko exclaimed. 'oh…gomenasai inuyasha… I guess I'll not be able to return there on time…' she thought.

* * *

how about that??? hope you enjoyed!!! RxR please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Connection**

**by: AngelsSanctuary**

hi there guys!!!sorry for a long wait but i'm here again updating my story!!! hope you like this one!!! ENJOY!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**_Flasback_**

"of course! What are you expecting? Let's go to the gym right now! they are waiting for us! Especially for YOU!" Larra held kagome's hand and run towards the gymnasium!

"w-wait!" the miko exclaimed. 'oh…gomenasai inuyasha… I guess I'll not be able to return there on time…' she thought.

**_End Flashback_**

Meanwhile… in another time…

Inuyasha was sleeping in the grass under the Goshinboku tree when he suddenly woke up. "did I just hear kagome saying sorry to me?" he sat, indian style, hiding his hands with his robe and closing his eyes, thinking. "keh. It's just hallucination. I better go back to sleep." He was about to lay back again when he suddenly remembered his past conversation with miroku before kagome returned to her time, so he sat back again.

It was the same noon when miroku approached him…

**_Flashback_**

"what is it miroku?" the hanyou asked while sitting down, freshly woke up from his sleep.

Miroku just laughed. "nah. It's not that important."

"why did you bother to come here if that's not important?"

"why? Did I disturbed you that much?"

"go to the point." He commanded.

"okay. Okay. Don't be so hot. I just remembered 'something' and I think I must remind you about that 'something'."

"what is it?"

miroku sat inches away beside inuyasha. "you know that since naraku's death, this era became a little peaceful and quiet… there are no girls around here actually you know… so I just felt disappointed." The monk said, kidding.

"so?"

miroku laughed a little, "don't be so cruel inuyasha." then his face suddenly, became serious. "I mean…those remaining shikon shards. We'll be able to find them in just a short period of time."

"what do you want to say?" the hanyou growled.

The monk faced inuyasha, eye to eye. "when we completed finding those remaining shards, there'll be no reason for kagome to come back here."

Inuyasha froze.

"keh. So what? Is that all you're worrying about? She could always come here as long as she want to." He said like he's not being affected by the words of the monk.

"that's the problem."

"why?"

"we all know that when the shikon shards combined, all beings that were became a part in the accomplishent of finding it will be able to have one wish. Me, you, sango, shippo and kagome. After that, the shikon no tama will go back to its place and that place is to its original creator, medoriko. It's because there will be no more miko that's capable in protecting and cleansing the said holy stone—"

"what about kagome?" inuyasha asked.

"—in this time inuyasha. Even if kagome is a miko, she cannot live here in our time just because she needs to protect and cleanse the shikon no tama. She has her own life in her own time."

'I-I know…" the hanyou said in defeat.

Miroku faced the sky, and added, "we know that medoriko is just a spirit now. meaning, the holy stone will turn into its original fom which were in the form of four spirits and will return to its body—medoriko—which is also a spirit."

"meaning, it will be gone forever." Inuyasha said emotionlessly.

"exactly. When that happens, all paths that connects this time from other times will be closed."

"what?! Even…" inuyasha asked in high tone of voice.

"yes. Even…or should I say, especially the path between this time and kagome's time will be closed too." Miroku finished.

Inuyasha froze again. A little bit longer this time.

"there'll be no way she could be able to visit us here when that happens."

"why are you saying this ridiculous things to me?!" inuyasha quickly asked when he came back to reality.

"are those things really ridiculous for you?"

"y-yeah."

Miroku just laughed. "not that I mind. But I know that you love the miko."

"who's miko?" the hanyou asked confused.

"oh. I forgot, I thought there is only one miko who you really love." Miroku said sarcastically.

"you're pissing me off! Of course I love kagome…"

"not kikyo?"

inuyasha faced miroku, with serious but sad eyes. "don't make fun of me miroku."

Miroku was amazed by what he had just seen in the eyes of his companion. He felt that those eyes that he was seeing was pure and deep. "I get it inuyasha." He faced the sky again. "it's been five years now, you know. But you still can't say that thing to her."

"why do you mind?" inuyasha asked, back to his normal self.

The monk just smiled. "as I had said earlier, I really don't mind it's just that… when that terrible time comes, and you still can't say what you must say to her, then…" he stand. "it's your loss."

"huh?" he froze again. "keh. I don't care."

"I hope you really don't care. Anyway, it's your decision inuyasha." Miroku walked away from him. "I'll be with sango, kirara and shippo at lady kaede's village. Just inform us if there would be some improvement between the two of you." He walked away until inuyasha can't sense his presence anymore.

**_End Flashback_**

"baka. Why must he have to remind me about that thing?" he lay back. "I knew it from the start. But what can I possibly do about it?" he kept thinking and thinking until he fell back again to sleep.

* * *

how about that??? i'll wait for your reviews guys!!! RxR please!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Connection**

**by: AngelsSanctuary03 **

hi guys!!!i'm here again!!!please read this chapter and make a review about this so that i could improve more okay??? enjoy reading!!!

* * *

**_Few days later…_**

Larra was very proud because her newest member, Kagome was now able to perform their cheerleading steps.

"You're really a genius Kagome!!! I'm very proud of you!" larra commented while hugging Kagome tight.

"Ooops…that hug again, that always makes me choke"

"Sorry… I'm just very excited for our squad! Right guys?" the cheerleading captain said while facing her members.

"Yeah!!!" they all said raising their hands.

Kagome sighed in embarrassment, "this people… they're so silly."

**_In other time…_**

Inuyasha went to the village of lady kaede, looking for his companions. "kagome…" he just sighed while thinking about the miko.

When the hanyou returned to the village, he saw his companions with lady kaede, helping her in planting some herbal medicines for the whole village.

"hey Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted.

"hey." Answered emotionlessly by the hanyou.

"what happened to you, is there something wrong?" sango asked.

"don't mind. I'm just fine."

"you sure?" she asked again.

"yeah. Don't mind me."

"what inuyasha?! You were dumped by kagome?!" shippo asked obviously kidding.

"what the hell did you say jerk brat?!" inuyasha asked, beginning to pissed off.

"whaaa!" shippo shouted while hiding in sango's back.

"don't scare him inuyasha." The monk said.

"keh."

"anyway, where is lady kagome now? I'm not seeing her so far." Kaede said trying to change the hot atmosphere.

"isn't it obvious that she returned to her time?!" the hanyou said turning his back against them.

"oh. What happened to him?" kaede asked, worriedly.

"don't mind him lady kaede. Maybe he's just thinking about something." Miroku said reassuring them.

"don't tell me it's about kagome?" sango asked.

"we don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no." miroku just commented.

"oh," sango said.

_**Few moments later…**_

Inuyasha was now sitting beside the Goshinboku tree, waiting for nothing.

"why am I here? Why am I so worried about something?! Keh! That girl! She said she would return soon but where is she now?!" the hanyou exclaimed.

Few hours had passed, and the hanyou just sighed. "kagome… why did you took so long? Please return here…please… I'm beginning to… miss you… gRrRr… what am I saying?! Why am I saying these ridiculous things?!" the hanyou said talking to himself.

In Kagome's time...

"okay guys, please take a break...we'll resume after 30 minutes!" larra said while leaning in the couch.

kagome just sighed. she was thinking about inuyasha. "what is he doing right now? is he okay?"

one of the member of their squad went to kagome for some chat, "hey."

"oh, hi."

whenthe miko faced the woman, she was really surprised because she saw kikyo in her appearance."k-kikyo..."

"oh! how did you know my name? yes, my name is kikyo... and you are kagome, if i'm not mistaken?" the beautiful girl asked.

"y-yeah...so...your name is... really... kikyo..."

the woman nodded"it seems that you're a little tired, ne?"

"ah...yeah, i'm really tired but don't mind me. i'm just okay."

"are you sure? you don't want to go home for a while and get a rest?"

"na. i'm just okay. really.

"okay. anyways, what do you think about our steps? does they look good for you?"

"of course! they're really good! actually, you all are very genius because you were able to make nice steps for the squad for the competition!"

"why, thank you! we'll take that as a compliment!"

kagome just smiled. while she was facing the girl in front of her, saying things that she really didn't mind listen, all the memories about kikyo and inuyasha flashed out to her mind._"why am i thinking all of this?! kagome, these are all just co-incidents, okay? wake up now!"_

"ah...kagome? are you listening??"

"y-yeah...were are we now?"

kikyo just smiled. "nevermind. just take a rest here okay? i'll give you water."

"t-thank you." kagome just stared to the woman. until now, she cannot believe that there is another kikyo living in her time. _"what's the meaning of this? geez..." _

* * *

how was that??? i'll wait for your reviews okay??? ja ne!!! RxR please!!!  



End file.
